narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beast Tearing Palm
um Um can someone confirm and cite the kanji "風遁・獣轴型纸", it looks screwed up to me, and considering Sora was a filler arc character, I have doubts that this is affact the kanji. If it cannot be cited then please revert this entire revision ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 23, 2008 @ 00:42 (UTC) :Ok, now it's changed to (風遁・人波掌, Fūton: Jūha Shō), still would be nice for a proper double check on that kanji, as this is a Filler jutsu there is no official kanji. However the translation still looks like a fan name. "人波" stands for "Stampede", "wave of humanity", "surging crowd". And "掌" stands for Palm. So this looks like it would be literally translated as "Wind Release: Stampede Palm", rather than the current translation which was likely taken from a fansub. That is, provided that the kanji is correct. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 24, --AMTNinja 20:22, 24 December 2008 (UTC)2008 @ 06:10 (UTC) ::I quickly checked the episode (it is first shown in episode 57, by the way) and this Sora guy definitely says "Jūhashō". Obviously, it can be translated as many things. One possible translation would be . The Japanese Wikipedia uses the kanji . :Neither 獣轴型纸 nor 人波掌 can be pronounced as "jūhashō". --ShounenSuki 16:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::Oooh, how about this, mind getting me the Hiragana? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 24, 2008 @ 18:58 (UTC) ::::じゅうはしょう --ShounenSuki 19:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) why change it? i mean if Beast Wave strike is correct as well, why change it in the first place, cudnt u have just added the other possible names as trivia or something? --AMTNinja 19:48, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :A) Best Wave Strike is NOT correct, that's a fan translation likely made by dattebayo. Beast Wave Palm is one possible translation, the other Ten Tearing Palms. B) Other than the latter making more sense, it is also accepted as the name by Wikipedia, and this makes the wiki nice and compatible. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 24, 2008 @ 19:56 (UTC) well u just said that both are POSSIBLE translations, so either one cud work. and where on wikipedia does it actually tlk about sora? ive actually never seen it --AMTNinja 20:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :I said that " " or " " are possible translations, Beast Wave Strike is not. As for Wikipedia, try reading back "The Japanese Wikipedia uses the kanji ." and that's the Kanji accepted by native Japanese speakers nonetheless. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 24, 2008 @ 20:15 (UTC) so, wait they actually put sora in wikipedia? cool! being a filler arc character and such. I have to say tho, these japanese names for jutsu are really stupid and unrelating to the effects of the jutsu, but that's just me! the english gives more to the idea of wat the jutsu does.... at least some times (Ex. Puri Puri no jutsu= Pudding Pudding technique and the nglish had Cheescake jutsu.) That's one of the few where the name makes no since to the jutsu, but it's funny! --AMTNinja 20:22, 24 December 2008 (UTC) "Beast Wave Palm" or "Ten Tearing Palms" Time for a community discussion on what name to refer to these jutsu by. For a bit of background, here are the notes: * This is a filler arc jutsu, so all we know for a fact is that the romaji is "Jūha Shō". * There are two possible kanji names for Jūha Shō *# 十破掌 which means Ten Tearing Palms *# 獣波掌 which means Beast Wave Palm * Fan translations have made use of "Beast Wave Strike". Note the use of Strike which is used instead of the literal "Palm". * The Japanese Wikipedia has used Ten Tearing Palms (十破掌) as the accepted name of the jutsu. My rationale for using "Ten Tearing Palms" as the name was for it's use on the Japanese Wikipedia (acceptance on Wikipedia, as well as by native Japanese speakers). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 27, 2008 @ 08:17 (UTC) well, yeah, but Beast Wave Palm sounds so much cooler! and makes so much more sense to me! I mean, Sora uses his monster, BEAST hand, adds his wind chakra to it, does a slash formation, and sends out a WAVE of chakra from his PALM. I mean it basically explains the jutsu just by the name! Ten tearing palms is ok, but it just makes no sense. Where does ten tearing come in in this jutsu? --AMTNinja 08:26, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Basing a decision on something being "cooler" is a bad rationale, and "palm" is used by both forms of the name. Both "ten tearing" and "beast wave" make perfect sense. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 27, 2008 @ 08:42 (UTC) ok ur being neutral here! Btw, I didn't base my whole opinion just becuz its cooler! Beast Wave Palm explains and relates to the jutsu well! --AMTNinja 08:45, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Edit conflicted: As a note, which hand did Sora even use? The article makes no metion about him explicitly using his beast arm, nor do I recall these jutsu to be exclusive to his arm, Sora used these Wind Release jutsu with a weapon as much as his beast arm. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 27, 2008 @ 08:47 (UTC) He uses his right arm, his beats arm! and ur thinking of his tri-bladed claw he puts his wind chakra into! he doesnt use this jutsu with that. it's basically like asuma's flying swallow, adding chakra to blades. If you watch the fight with him and naruto in the tomb, he'll use his right arm, whith his hand not shown (beast hand) and sens a slicing slash wave --AMTNinja 08:52, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :To make it all even more fun, "jū" can also mean, for instance, , while "ha" can be translated as . "Shō" even has far too many possible meanings to list. :I don't know nearly enough about the anime and Sora to be able to decide on a proper or most fitting translation. --ShounenSuki 16:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC)